


It’s fun to waste a Mori

by AkatsukiYuki



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frank is actually cute asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiYuki/pseuds/AkatsukiYuki
Summary: Frank decided to waste a Mori just to do something else with Meg.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Meg Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	It’s fun to waste a Mori

The Fog is an endless nightmare to all survivors, especially newbies. 

".....Fuck." The redhead athlete kneeled behind the bush, hand pressed hard where her sport's top soaked in maroon. The slash was near her abdomen, leaving pools of blood trailing after her footsteps. 

The Entity has always made sure their prey felt pain and fear in these sick games. Meg could feel her heart pounding loud because of the chase,

also, of course, coz everyone's dead.

She was alone against the Killer.

"Leaving a newbie at last might be the Killer's intention to have a little fun session before time's up..." Claudette told Meg right before the Fog surrounded both of them, "... in case that happens, find the hatch. You will be able to escape from it, we'll meet you on the other side. Good luck."

Dreadful thoughts took shape in her head. That's too much she could handle- watching people get stabbed, being chased like hell and pierced through a goddamn meat hook. This was her fifth trail and she still had little idea about what's going on. Dragged into the Fog has been the ridiculous thing she has gone through in her life, apart from having an irresponsible father. Poor Meg thought this was just a nightmare, but no, every single time she died, she would only see a barren of land lead her back to the forest where the campfire was.

Cracking sound of branches made Meg snapped out from the thought, heart rate started to rise again. She was not dumb enough not to know the Killer was near. 

"Hush, lil' bunny."

"Awwww come out please."

"I won't bite... for now." 

The Killer spoke through his paper mask as he caught his breath. A creepy smile in black ink was drawn on its rough surface, dried handprints near the eye and the grinning teeth. There's blood dripping from his knife and left arm of his leather jacket, Meg couldn't tell if it's from Jake or Claudette, but she was sure the dried ones on his mask were definitely David's. 

"Fuck this shit I'm out." but she knew she couldn't make it. There were still three generators to be worked on, and she didn't know where the hatch was, she didn't even know how a hatch looked like.

The constant tapping sound of his hunting knife on his thigh became irregular, clearly the Killer was annoyed by this situation. Peeking through the bushes hole, she could see his shoulder rose and fell as he was still recovering from Feral Frenzy, and probably 50% because he is now fucking mad.

"Seems like you love the rough way..." the Legion’s voice turned into a rawr.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'LL FIND YOU MYSELF AND TEAR YOU INTO PIECES, BITCH!" he couldn't control his temper anymore. He could hear the Entity whispering loud when the redhead slipped from his grip, Sprint Burst and fucking ran like a cheetah. 

"All these chases y'all only manage to get two gens done? How impressive." the hooded man mocked when he finally heard low grunts near the branches and bushes in Badham Preschool. Mood changed, he slowly made his way to Meg, chuckled, 

"You know I've brought a Mori just for you, newbie. I thought it might be a heart-warming welcome present from the F.J.S.J. Susie can't wait to meet you." His shoes were right at the corner of the bushes, but Meg didn't dare to move. Part of her wanted to move her legs however, another part of her knew that this is no use. He would eventually get her anyway, the more he chased, the more he got mad, and so she would have to endure much more pain when he performed the Mori on her.

"Boo! GOTCHA." 

When the Legion slashed Meg on her face she couldn't even regret not running away, fear took over her body and she was now lying on her belly. It hurt when the wound being poked by the dry grass and rocks, the survivor gasped and soon felt the Legion's arm tucking under her waist. Her gasps turned to screams as he lifted her on his shoulder, the terror and affliction caused her burst into tears, wiggled on his shoulder, fists punching his shoulder blade. 

"Tell you what bitch? Ya ain't gonna slip away again." His finger dug into her waist and she stopped struggling. The cries near the Killer's ear seems to be a piece of soothing music.

"I could have end this peacefully, but what's the fun?" He walked down the road, continued, "I changed my plan. I guess your worse fear might be the Entity, so how 'bout let's hook you on that rusty thingy other there?"

"SCREW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Meg shouted. Of course she was scared of the Entity. Those claws and legs and buzzing sound from it, the worst part was she had to put all her strength on struggling, preventing the claw pierce through her heart and start another horrible trail. She wanted to ingratiate the Killer but being harsh was how she used to be. Tough and unbreakable, that's how she managed to take care of her mother alone. Go to work every evening and holidays, pay off debts plus her mother's medical and college fees, life has never been easy to Meg.

"When you are acting like a rabbit on the run, my blood boils, ya know." The Legion was taking his joy in calamity, suddenly stopped in front of the hook. His grip slightly tightened so Meg twisted her head to see what's happening, as she heard the Killer's voice went more in-depth, 

"...HELL, NOT AGAIN." His anger rose in his chest. She realised it was an used hook, again. That's how she managed to get enough time to struggled and hid from him 5 minutes ago. Hope formed and she began to fight again, clenching her teeth to endure the pain and blood loss.

"Nuh huh, ya NOT going anywhere stupid bitch." The Legion dropped Meg on the ground, she could hear her right elbow cracked, blood pouring out from her mouth as she spat it and cried. Then she was choked by her own liquid, sweating all over the body and leading her to more soundless screams.

"'Death is not an escape' huh?" The Legion crouched and flipped Meg over on her back. He got a sharp object from his pocket, her vision was blurry but she still figured out it is a syringe. He pushed it slightly so the tip of it expelled some who-the-fuck-knew-what-was-it liquid. Shiver sent down her spine as the hypodermic needle was near her. 

"NO! Please don't, no...!" her watery eyes looked at him with fear. The overpower of Killer broke her last defence, this was not the first time being left on the ground bleeding to death. But a syringe? That's another story.

"My dear bitch, please no 'no'. Respecting a creative idea is what you should really do." He pinned her on the ground, not like she had energy to fight back anyway. The Killer then inserted the needle into her skin, spoke to his victim:

"I used to have friends fucked up in parties and I saw how they used this shit. I think I'm doing good so far, am I? You tell me." He was not getting any response, the poor girl nearly fainted and could not concentrate on his words.

"DONE. EZ." said the Legion as the last drop of the unknown liquid was shot into her. Meg sobbed with her mouth shut. She knew she would be dead and reborn at the campfire soon, so she closed her eyes and waited to be taken by the Entity.

However, strange that she gradually couldn't feel the pain on her belly and elbow. She opened her eyes again and the Legion was brushing her hair fell from her forehead. The braids have become messy and lose from the run, he ran his hand through her hair and slightly tugged. Cold fingertips touched her scalp when he yanked her head by the root of her beautiful red hair. He chuckled:

"Now I'll give you two choices, bitch- me banging your head against the floor until you nostril are gone and your eyes fall out," she looked at him, wonder why wouldn't he just go and use his Cypress Memento Mori if it's still killing her by his own hands.

"Don't look at me like that. After all, I'm a nice person, got you a sedative." he paused, grabbing her hair and pulled her neck near his mask.

"Second choice," 

"I'll bang you until I feel good to let you get your ass out of here from the hatch."

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this game and main Meg... the fifth trail I met a Frank who let me go because I’m too dumb (I didn’t even know the rules and many other things like I didn’t know mending is required so I just stopped and did the gen and went down instantly lmao). He brought me to another gen but I felt bad that all of my teammates were sacrificed, so I asked him to hook me too, he refused and dragged me to the gen several times. When he found the hatch he just came back and grab me, shoved me on it WATDAFUQ I’M CRYING that’s the first time I saw a HATCH!!!
> 
> *Btw sorry if there’s any grammar mistakes, English is not my mother tongue:(


End file.
